La dure vie de Tony Stark
by Baka-chan-love
Summary: Depuis que les Avengers, Jane, Darcy et Mary ont emménagé chez Tony Stark, ce dernier n'a pas la vie facile. Surtout depuis qu'un dieu malade squatte chez lui. (Je sais résumé pourri merci merci.)
1. Le début du Début

**Voici ma première fiction sur les Avengers. Veuillez excusez les fautes d'orthographe (Orthographe mon amiiiiii). Merci de me donner votre avis.**

**...**

« Atcha ! (1)

- A vos souhaits Loki, déclara la petite rousse sans lever le nez de son livre.

- Stupide maladie midgardienne » ronchonna le dieu en soufflant dans un mouchoir.

Lorsque que les deux Asgardiens étaient arrivés sur Terre, le plus jeune avait attrapé un rhume et ne quittait plus le canapé et une boite de mouchoirs depuis. Le seul inconvénient pour les Avengers était...

« Atcha ! » éternua une nouvelle fois Loki alors qu'un nuage de poussière apparut.

... Celui-là. Le rhume avait affecté les pouvoirs du brun et lorsqu'il éternuait, parfois, sa magie touchait les occupants, lançant un sort au hasard.

- LOKI ! résonna la voix étrangement effrayante de la plus jeune des Romanoff.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, commença Loki en s'éloignant de la fumée. Mais je m'excuse !

Les Avengers débarquèrent alors -sûrement alertés par le cri- dans le salon de la tour Stark. Ils découvrirent avec bonheur -et horreur pour toutes les femmes de la pièce- que Mary était recroquevillée sur elle-même, totalement nue. Les réactions furent très différentes. Loki tomba au sol, un liquide rouge coulant de son nez ; Tony matait la rousse sans gêne, Thor aidait la jeune femme à se cacher, Clint bafouillait des choses incompréhensibles et Steve s'était brusquement retourné, le visage écarlate.

- Mary ça va ? demanda finalement Pepper, sortant tout le monde de sa léthargie.

- Oui, mais avec des vêtements ça irait mieux ! hurla l'exhibitionniste malgré elle, le visage rouge et les larmes aux yeux.

- Jane est allée t'en chercher, déclara calmement Darcy malgré les spasmes secouant ses épaules, trahissant son envie de rire.

- Loki je vous jure qu'une fois habillée vous êtes un dieu mort!

- J'ai le droit de courir ? demanda prudemment le Dieu du Mensonge.

- Oui et vous avez même le droit de hurler, dit Mary avec une voix étrangement calme.

- Ah, merci ! Et sur ces mots Loki disparut, laissant une traînée de fumée derrière lui.

Il fallait avouer que la jeune Romanoff était aussi effrayante que sa sœur, même sans aucun pouvoir.

- Les femmes midgardiennes sont terriblement dangereuses, commenta le Dieu de la Foudre, qui regretta aussitôt vu les regards noirs qui se posèrent sur lui.

- Pardon ?! hurla finalement Jane qui lâcha la pile de vêtements, qu'elle tenait, au sol.

- Euh non Jane ! Je vous assure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se défendit Thor devant l'aura noir de la scientifique.

Et le second Dieu disparut à la poursuite de son plus jeune frère.

- Y a pas à dire les Asgardiens sont vraiment nuls niveau femme, ricana Tony Stark, se prenant un coup magistral de la part de sa secrétaire. (2)

...

**Oui normalement on dit « Atchoum » et bas pas moi !**  
**Je sais que Pepper n'est pas secrétaire mais je sais pas du tout ce qu'elle est alors voilà.**

**Voilà voilà. La fin du premier chapitre qui est, je sais, très court. Mais on va dire que c'est pour vous mettre dans le bain ! **  
**Allez à plus.**

**Bisous.**

**Baka-chan-love.**


	2. Joyeux anniversaire ! (ou pas)

**Voilà un petit chapitre court, et sans notre Loki national ! Désolée. J'en posterai un plus long bientôt promis. Je remercie mes deux revieweuseuses (Ça se dit ça?) et puis à la prochaine. **

...

" Pepper ! hurla Tony dans l'interphone faisant sursauter la pauvre jeune femme, qui ratura sa feuille. J'ai besoin de vous, immédiatement!

- J'arrive ". Elle coupa l'appareil et soupira.

Depuis quelques temps Tony était devenu terriblement sérieux. Et Pepper devait bien avouer que l'ancien Tony lui manquait : le têtu, tête-en-l'air et flemmard. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle pianota le code, le génie ne sembla pas le voir et lui sourit à pleines dents.

" Pepper, j'aimerais avoir votre avis, déclara t-il alors qu'il redevenait sérieux.

- Si c'est sur l'une de vos machines ou sur le fait que Loki vive ici, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'en moque. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il prit ses mains en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non j'aimerais savoir... Il se stoppa quelques instants, pour votre anniversaire demain, ça vous va un gâteau fraise-chocolat ?

- Pardon ? demanda t-elle choquée, avant d'éclater de rire. Il toussota, ce qui la stoppa dans son élan malgré les spasmes qui secouaient toujours ses épaules.

- Je pourrais savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Excusez-moi, elle sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son patron. Mais vous savez, je suis allergique aux fraises et puis... Elle fut coupée par Tony qui la secouait brusquement par les épaules.

- MAIS POURQUOI VOUS NE ME L'AVEZ PAS DIT AVANT ?! Il se stoppa en remarquant que son ex-secrétaire était devenue pâle. Elle reprit la parole quelques secondes après :

- Si, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et puis -elle fit demi-tour et se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte- mon anniversaire c'est dans trois mois."

Sur ces mots elle sortit, laissant un Tony choqué seul. Finalement Tony Stark restait Tony Stark !


	3. Nounou ? !

**Fiouh ! Voilà un chapitre bien plus long ! J'aimerais une nouvelle fois énormément remercier Lona pour ses corrections et ainsi que Rose-eliade et Ligie pour leurs reviews. Je suis un peu triste de ne pas en avoir beaucoup mais j'écrit pour le plaisir alors se n'est pas très grave ! Peut être que la journée passera vite dans ma fic et je m'en excuse, mais je n'est aucune notion du temps alors ne vous inquiétez pas si il y a des bon de deux ou trois heures. Bon j'arrête avec mon bla bla en espérant que les guillemets fonctionneront cette fois. Bisous. 3**

**...**

" Arrête de bouger et avale se stupide sirop tête de bouc ! " Grogna une nouvelle fois Iron man alors que le dieu se débattait encore plus fort.

Pepper et Darcy avait eu la gentillesse d'aller jusqu'à la pharmacie pour acheter de quoi calmer la toux du malade. Bien sûr ce dernier, à la vue du liquide, avait catégoriquement refuser. Alors en se moment même il se retrouvait tenu par les Avengers alors que Tony essayait de lui mettre le contenu du flacon dans la bouche sous les regards amusés des deux scientifiques.

" Mais je veux pas ! " Se plaignit une nouvelle fois le dieu sous le regard exaspérer de son frère.

" Il a toujours été comme sa? " Demanda la russe alors que Thor hochait vivement la tête, elle retint un sourire amusé " Je te plains. "

" A-ah " Commença l'asgardien en ouvrant grand la bouche.

" Tous à terre! " Hurla l'archer alors que tout le monde dans la pièce lui obéissait.

" ATCHA! " Et comme prévu un nuage de fumée envahie le salon.

Les deux dernières jeune femmes, c'est à dire Mary et Pepper, qui n'était pas présente rentrèrent alerter par Jarvis. Elles découvrirent avec horreur et amusant que toutes les personnes touchés par la fumée était redevenu des enfants.

" Aidez moi " Le gémissement venait du canapé et la russe vit la tête du malade dépasser d'un entassement d'oreillers et d'enfants.

C'en fut assez pour les faire éclater de rire. Sous le regard blasé de Loki qui vira tous les enfants autour de lui, faisant pleurer Bruce et Steve.

" Loki! " Hurla soudainement la présidente de la Stark industrie en prenant les deux enfants, en larmes, dans ses bras. " Vous n'avez pas honte?! Faire pleurer des enfants. "Elle se mit a genoux et les réconforta doucement.

" Ces mioches sont les Avengers, je n'est pas à avoir honte de- "

" Oui bas en attendant. " Le coupa Mary. " Va falloir s'occuper d'eux. "

" Sans moi. " Déclara calmement le malade en sortant de la pièce mais Jarvis bloqua la porte sur ordre de Pepper.

" C'est vous qui les avez transformez. C'est vous qui allez vous en occupez. " Mary lui tendit un mini-Thor, les deux ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" Oh non " Grimaça Loki. " Pas lui. " Pour seul réponse de son frère il se pris un coup de marteau et des hurlements lui brisèrent les tympans. " Rah faite le taire! "

" Si vous nous aidez. " Déclara calmement Pepper et après un hochement de tête positif du dieu elles se tapèrent dans la main.

" Bon alors! " Commença Mary. " Vous pensez que la transformation durera combien de temps? "

" Je pense jusqu'à minuit. "

" Comme Cendrillon. " Jubila Pepper avant de toussoter, vaguement gênée.

" Il est 12h00, donc il va falloir faire de quoi les nourrir. Loki vous voulez bien les surveiller en attendant qu'on-. " Elle fut couper par deux bras enserrant sa taille, Loki était à genoux la tête contre son ventre.

" Non par pitié ne me laissez pas avec ses... Choses! "

" Bon eh bien Pepper et Loki vous ferez de quoi manger? " Bafouilla la russe un peu mal-à l'aise quand au comportement du dieu. " _Décidément cette maladie lui cong__èl__e les neurones. __"_ Pensa t-elle.

" Eh bien oui, Loki vous savez cuisiner? "

" …. " Fut la seule réponse du brun.

Les deux femmes soupirèrent en cœur alors que les enfants s'agglutinait autour de leurs jambes. Tony, Thor et Clint demandait de quoi manger. Steve et Natasha voulaient regarder un film. Et Jane et Darcy en se battant pour le taser de cette dernière.

" Je sens qu'on est pas rendu " Soupira la plus jeune en arrachant l'arme des mains des deux enfants.

" Oki! Oki! Regare! " S'écria Thor en tirant sur le pantalon de son frère. " Y ai fait un crou dans le mur! "

" Tony va me tuer! " Hurla Pepper en voyant l'énorme trou dans un des murs fraîchement repeins de la tour Stark. " C'est pas bien Thor! "

" Désoler... " S'excusa le petit dieu en baissant la tête sous le regard attendris des deux femmes et blaser de Loki.

" Bon on les nourrit les Jotuns? " Demanda le seul homme de taille normal.

" Les quoi? " Loki soupira et ignora la question posée par la russe. " Oui bon faite les manger, je vais mettre un film. "

**3 ****heure****s****, une cuisine explos****é et ****un dieu malade en col****èr****e puis assomm****é**** plus tard.**

" J'en est marre! " Hurla le malade en s'affalant sur le canapé.

" Chuuuut. " Les deux jeunes femmes lui firent signe de se taire.

Il tourna vers la pile d'enfant en face de lui. Ils dormaient tous devant un film Disney. Les avoir nourrit était une horreur et les cheveux de Loki avaient beaucoup subit, mélange de purée de pattes et de jambon. On se demandait même de quelle couleur ils étaient.

" Je vais me doucher, si sa ne vous gêne pas? "

" Allez y, allez y. " Lui sourie Pepper.

Il se leva doucement et se dirigea sans un son hors de la pièce. La rouquine se leva pour prendre Bruce dans ses bras et le bercer doucement, il semblait avoir le sommeil agité.

" Tu ferais une très bonne mère Mary." Commenta la plus vieille.

" Qu-quoi?! " La jeune femme était devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux et avait manquer de lacher le petit Hulk. " Mais je n'est que 20 ans! "

" Et tu n'as toujours pas de petit ami? Tu devrais t'inquiéter un peu là quand même... "

" Ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde pas Pep's! " Lui chuchota Mary les joues rouges. " Et puis à la base on devrait plutôt parler des enfants! "

En parlant des loups, l'un en bougea l'a queue. Enfin plus précisément une, Natasha se débattait doucement avec l'amas d'oreiller et le bras de Clint, scène terriblement attendrissante au passage. Sa ' petite ' soeur déposa le petit monstre vert et l'aida à se relever. L'enfant bailla et passa une main dans ses cheveux en batailles.

" Je veut jouer! " Ordonna t-elle presque aux deux femmes. " Je veut faire un dessin! "

" Mais Natasha, tu viens juste de te lever et " Pepper fut coupée par un pistolet en plastique pointé vers son front.

" Je veut dessiner. " Ordonna la petite princesse capricieuse. " Sinon je tire! "

" Je vais vraiment finir par me laisser tenter... " Soupira la présidente de Stark Industrie avant de soulever Natasha pour l'emmener sur une table où elle déposa des crayons et une feuille.

" Mesdemoiselles? " La voix robotiques de Jarvis résonna dans la pièce. " Veuillez m'excusez mais Monsieur Fury veut parlez à- "

" Um je vais m'en occuper ! " Pepper courut alors jusqu'à la porte laissant seule Mary avec les mini Avengers, qui avaient été réveillés par le robot.

" Oh non... "

Lorsque Loki rentra dans la pièce il crut rêver. Les murs à l'origine blanc était tacheté de rose, rouge, violet et autres couleurs agaçantes. Ensuite, Thor et Stark courait torse nu autour d'une russe ballonnée et attachée à une chaise. Il découvrit aussi que 3 chaises avaient été détruites et que Banner était totalemment nu au centre de la pièce en pleurnichant. Il entreprit d'abord de détacher la jeune femme se qui avait été plutôt simple.

" Alors on se fait battre par une bande de gamin ? " Déclara Loki un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

" Je ne suis pas une héroïne moi. " Répondit-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

" Où est Potts ? "

" Elle discute avec Fury. "

" Ah... "

S'en suivit d'un blanc, vite couvert par les hurlements des enfants. Mary s'affala sur le canapé, épuisée.

" J'en peux plus, je vous en suplit ramener les. "

" J'aimerais bien mais cette stupide maladie m'en empêche. "

" Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'un malade... " Commenta la rousse en s'asseyant sur un accoudoir.

" Oui parce que j'utilise ma magie pour contrer les effets non-désirables. C'est pour sa que je ne peux pas l'utiliser, enfin on va dire que ce ' rhume ' n'arrange pas les choses. " Le dieu regretta bien vite ses paroles.

" QUOI ?! " La jeune femme s'était relevée d'un coup sec et tout les enfants c'étaient stoppés. " VOUS UTILISEZ VOS POUVOIRS POUR VOUS SOIGNEZ ET VOUS LAISSEZ LES AVENGERS DANS UN ETAT D'ENFANTS ?! "

Elle s'arrêta quand des cris lui brisèrent les tympans. Chaque avengers avaient abandonnés leurs occupations pour pleurer. Elle se massa les tempes et s'allongea de nouveau sur le canapé. Décidément elle n'était pas du tout prête à être mère. Après quelques minutes uniquement elle trouva sa très étrange de ne plus entendre un son et lorsqu'elle se releva se fut très choquée qu'elle découvrit Loki, assit en tailleur entouré d'enfant. Il semblait raconter une histoire et utilisait un petit peu de magie pour faire des lumières au bout de chacun de ses doigts. Pepper choisi se moment pour rentrer et croyant à un mirage elle ressortit de la pièce avant de rentrer de nouveau les yeux grands ouverts.

" Jarvis, film sa. " Déclara t-elle assez fort pour que le Dieu l'entende et lui lance un regard noir. Elle l'ignora et alla rejoindre son amie. " Il fait sa depuis combien de temps ? "

" 5 minutes je pense. Et je suis aussi choquée que toi. "

" Oki oki ! " Déclara Jane en tirant la manche de l'asgardien. " Encore encore ! "

" Ouais ! " Rajouta Clint.

" Loki tu penses pouvoir les tenir jusqu'à 20h00 comme sa ? " Demanda la russe.

" Non ! Je suis un dieu moi pas une nounou ! "

" M-mais on veut une histoire. " Pleurnicha Bruce avant de prendre une étrange teinte verte. Chaque enfin se recula et Loki devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était. " Maintenant. "

" Ou-oui ! "

Et c'est sous les rires des deux adultes que le dieu du malice repris son récit. Il était 16h30 quand Loki termina son histoire et les enfants dormaient de nouveau. C'est sûr que leur petite sieste de dix minutes ne les avaient pas vraiment reposés. Et après avoir mit chacun des avengers dans leurs chambres les trois adultes s'autorisèrent un petite pause télévision. Mary assise, les pieds sur la table en buvant un jus de pomme, aux côtés de Pepper. Cette dernière avait la tête poser sur l'épaule du dieu qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

" Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant d'énergie, dans un si petit corps. " Déclara Pepper après une bonne demi-heure de silence.

" Les enfants asgardiens son bien mieux élevés. "

" Loki vous êtes le ' père ' des avengers pour le moment " Rajouta Mary en sirotant son jus de fruit. " Donc techniquement c'est à vous de faire leurs éducations. "

" A Asgard c'est les mères qui élevent les enfants. "

" Asgard est une planète de macho. " Commenta Pepper en fixant toujours l'écran.

" Si je puis me permettre mademoiselle Potts. " La voix de Jarvis avait surgit, si bien que Loki avait levé la tête pour scruter le plafond. " Asgard est une planète où les femmes sont très bien traitée. "

" N'empêche que Loki ferais un très mauvais père Midgardien. " Repliqua la femme alors qu'une petite lumière verte éclaira le doigt du dieu lorsqu'il le posa sur le ventre de cette dernière.

" On verra bien d'ici 9 mois. " Dit-il en reportant son attention sur l'écran.

" Euh pourquoi? Je peut savoir se que vous venez de faire à Pepper?" Demanda la rousse.

" Je l'est mise enceinte. "

" ... QUOI ?! " Hurlèrent les deux midgardiennes en choeur.

" Pourriez-vous vous taire je n'est pas envie de me retrouver avec une armée d'enfant en pleurs. " Ricana le brun. " Et puis je plaisantais, vous m'avez vraiment cru ? "

Il reçu deux oreillers au visage pour unique réponse. Finalement le repos fut de courte durée puisque Jane et Steve rentrèrent dans la pièce 5 minutes après leur petite dispute. Capitaine America serrait son bouclier dans ses bras et ses yeux étaient aussi rouge que se de sa camarade.

" Vous ne voulez plus dormir ? " Demanda doucement Mary.

" J-j'ai fais un cauchemard... " Commença le petit blond. " Et Jane aussi. "

" Venez là. "

Les deux femmes firent de la place aux enfants alors que Loki ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, s'attirant les foudres de Pepper qui le poussa pour le faire tomber.

" Y a que les gentilles personnes qui ont le droit d'être sur ce canapé. "

" C'est bon j'ai compris " Déclara le brun en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la pièce.

Mary avait plaçée Jane sur ses genoux et elle lui caressait le dos alors que Steve était allongé la tête sur les genoux de Pepper qui passait une main dans ses cheveux. Une nouvelle fois le repos fut de courte durée vu que Loki revins en courant, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine. Il alla se cacher derrière le canapé alors que 4 petits monstres rentraient dans le salon. Natasha avait pris le taser de Darcy et hurlait qu'elle deviendrais la meilleure guerrière de la planète. Thor secouait Mjolnir dans tout les sens laissant des traces de brûler sur chacun des murs. Clint avec son arc en plastique mais il avait, on ne sais par quel miracle, trouvé ses flèches. Et le dernier et bien c'était Hulk lui même. Et puis après des heures de batailles Mary constata les dégats, les 3/4 des murs étaient détruits et le reste carbonisé. Les meubles étaient à moitié explosé ou peint. Les enfants avaient été couchés et Mary supposa qu'ils étaient actuellement sous formes d'adultes. Devant elle, Loki et Pepper était dévastés, les cheveux en batailles, les vêtements déchirés avec toute sortes de dessin sur le visage.

" Jarvis. " Déclara la voix de Pepper devenue rauque. " Cette histoire reste entre nous. "

" Bien Mademoiselle Potts. Mais je vous conseillerais de tout reconstruire avant le réveil de Monsieur Stark. Voulez-vous que je vous commande de nouveau murs? "

" Je veux bien Jarvis. " Lui confirma la jeune femme.

" Attend me dis pas qu'on va devoir tout reconstruire ?! " Commença Loki avec horreur.

" J'ai bien peur que si. "

" J'en est marre ! "

**Le lendemain, 9h30 .**

Lorsque Darcy descendit en bas elle fut choquée de voir 3 choses, déjà tout le monde était levé, serte elle n'était pas très matinal mais d'habitude elle n'était pas dernière. Ensuite ils étaient tous aglutinés autour du canapé. Et enfin Loki, Mary et Pepper dormaient sur le canapé les uns sur les autres.

" Ils ont l'air crevés. " Commenta la voix de Jane. " C'est étrange je ne me souviens de rien. "

" On se demande se qu'ils ont fait. " Ricana Tony Stark sur un ton un peu pervers.

" Bas tu sais se sont 3 flemmard. " Commença Clint. " Alors ils doivent faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas ranger le petit dèj'. "

3 paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent, et l'archer se retrouva étranglé et insulté par trois corps.

Moral: Ne jamais énerver trois nounous au réveil.

**...**

**Voilà, en espéran****t**** que sa vous a plu. Alors je sais le ****t****hème de la nounou es****t**** beaucoup u****t****iliser e****t**** que la mienne n'es****t**** pas la meilleure mais une pe****t****i****t****e review me ferais ****t****rès plaisir 3. Je m'excuse Lona je n'es****t**** pas vérifier les fau****t****es avan****t**** de pos****t****er ce chapi****t****re ^^" . Bon désoler si pour vous il n'y a pas assez de passage avec les enfan****t****s ou que la fin es****t**** baclé mais moi j'aime bien se chapi****t****re alors voilà.**

**Peace and Love men (and women) 3**


End file.
